deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenichi vs Little Mac
Little mac.jpg|By Breeky Descriptions Two Master martial artist who will duke it out to see who is the better fighter.Who win win?Who is the better fighter?Make sure to record this battle because this is going to be a fight to remember. Interlude Wiz:There are many beloved fictional martial artist. Boomstick: but none are as loved as Kenichi the tank from Kenichi The Worlds Strongest Disciple. Wiz:And Ryu the bad ass protagonist of Street Fighter. Boomstick:He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons,power and feats to see who would win in a Death Battle. Kenichi WIz:When Kenichi was just six he saw his friend try to defend a lady who was getting robbed by thugs.a Boomstick:Miu a young girl was being attack by one of the thugs from behind. Wiz::Kenichi blew this whistle so his best friend could beat one of the thugs. Wiz:Unfortunately for Kenichi one of the bottles flew out of the thugs hand and hit him.rendering Him Unconscious. Boomstick:From that day on the two best friends vowed to get stronger. Wiz:Kenichi trained with Miu's grandfather and the other masters that lived at the martial arts school. Boomstick:It's there were he trained to become the ultimate disciple. Wiz:Kenichi has done some pretty insane stuff like. Boomstick:He can kick under water with zero water resistance. Wiz:He was able to outrun a truck. Boomstick:He once stopped a bolder from falling from his father. Wiz:He has been able to beat Tsukuba. Boomstick:He is one of Kenichi's classmate and is a black belt. Wiz:He was able to defeat Chiaki Yuma. Boomstick:A Martial artist who uses sumo wrestling as a fighting style. Wiz:He has pretty much beat martial artist after martial artist. Boomstick:Kenichi He was able to block a flying punching bag. Wiz:He was able to get of out Boris hold, Boomstick:the guy was huge. Wiz:He once beat this guy up who was messing with Miu. Boomstick:He has been able to push a lot of snow with one punch. Wiz:He survived a fall from a a cliff and getting run over by a car. Boomstick:He was able to survive a long fall. Wiz:He was able to K.O. Mubyoshi with a few blows.The guy is huge. Boomstick:He was able to knock out three guys by himself. Wiz:He was able to fight while unconscious. Boomstick:He was able to recognize and block a fatal blow in time. Wiz:He was able to block Pollux with his injured arm. Boomstick:He was able to strike Pollux so fast that he made him look slow in comparison. Wiz:He is able to skill down buildings,and has great balance. Boomstick:He was able to knock Pollux out by using Korui Nuki. Wiz:He was able to beat a guy with one punch. Boomstick:He was able to block a blow from his master while wearing heavy armor. Wiz:He was able to survive a strike from his master. Boomstick:He got hit in the neck by one of the guys he was facing and didn't die. Wiz:Kenichi also has some unique abilities like the.... Boomstick:He can use varies types of Martial Arts like..4 Wiz:Karate, Muay Thai ,Jujutsu ,Chinese Kenpo,Kosaka,and Furinji,. Boomstick:Karate helped him learn about self defense and countering. Wiz:Learning Muay helped him increase his defense. Boomstick:Jujutsu taught him how to throw his opponents and how to use their own power against them. Wiz:He also learned a varies numbers of holds. Boomstick:Chinese Kenpo has taught him inner strength. Wiz:Kousaka Style taught him how to use and defend against weapons. Boomstick:And the Furinji Style. Wiz:He learned threw techniques from this which are.. Boomstick:Furinji Style which gave him absolute defense. Wiz:Seikuken is a combat method where the user creates a giant sphere around them that can be use for offense or defense. Boomstick:The Ryusui turns the principle inward Wiz:This Reduces it to a think layer of skin above the skin to dodge the opponent's attacks at the last second. Boomstick:And finally the Korui Nuki. Wiz:The Korui Nuki is a vertical kick that is aimed at the users defenses. Boomstick:This works even if they are attacking and defending at the same time. Wiz:Kenichi is one Martial Artist you don't want to mess with. Little Mac Boomstick:Little Mac is from Brox New York. Wiz:He was interested in boxing so he decided to look for a coach. Boomstick:he soon meant Doc Louis and the rest was history. Wiz:Little Mac ended up facing opponent after opponent until he got the championship. Boomstick:He lost his title to King Hippo. Wiz:He eventually came back to get his title back, Boomstick:And defeated opponent after opponent. Wiz:Until he defeated the champion Mr.Sandbag. Boomstick:You mean the sandbag from Smash Bros. WIz:No not that one. Boomstick:After that his previous opponents wanted to face him for the title. Wiz:And he defeated all of them thus defending his title. Boomstick:Little Mac has done some pretty Impressive stuff like... Wiz:He was able to beat Mike Tyson at his peak. Boomstick:he was able to defeat Sandman. Wiz:Sandman was able to destroy a building with a single punch. Boomstick:He was also able to defeat Don Flan Wiz:Don Flan was able to knock down a building with a single punch. Boomstick:His punches are so fast that the time slows down to demonstrate how fast his punches are. Wiz:He can launch his Star Punch so fast time freezes. Boomstick:He can survive blows that should have knocked him out. Wiz:He can also regain his health and stamina by pumping himself up. Boomstick:Little Mac has a variety of punches like the... Wiz:His uppercut. Boomstick:This allows him to hit his enemies in the head. Wiz:He also has his Hook Attack. Boomstick:This punch is a straight shot to the stomach. Wiz:He also has his Rapid UpperCut. Boomstick:These are fast strikes to the opponent's head. Wiz:He also has his Rapid Hook. Boomstick:This is a fast blow to the opponent's body. Wiz:He also has the Star Uppercut. Boomstick:He can use this by hitting his opponent multiple times. Wiz:This attack deal a ton of damage to the opponent. Boomstick:He can charge it up to three stars. Wiz:Each Star Triples his power. Boomstick:When all else fails he has Giga Mac. Wiz:Little Mac becomes a huge slow hulking powerhouse of a monster. Boomstick:He can turned into Little Mac after he punches his opponents at certain times. Wiz:He can reset the amount of time by posing which gives him more stars and more time as Giga Mac. Boomstick:Little Mac is one Fighter you don;t want to mess with. Death Battle Ladie and gentlemen tonight is a special night.For one night only you can challenge the champion for his belt,Any one here can become the new champion.You must sighn a contract saying we were not resposible for any injury or death during this fight.Also this fight is too the death so the loser dies.Also anything goes.With that let the open title match begin.So anyone anyone at all want to challange the champion.Miu looks at Kenichi.You want me to do it?Yes.You can take him easy.Fine.I will challenge the champ.We have a voulunteer.Come on up.Kenichi makes his way to the ring.Here kid sighn this before you go in the ring.Kenichi sighns it.What's your name kid.My name is Kenichi and i am the worlds mightiest disciple.Well kid good luck to yah.You will need it.Thanks.Kenichi enters the ring .Shake hands said the announcer.Mac and Kenichi shake hands.Both go to the corner.Doc Louis says You got this Mac so him who's boss. Fight Little Mac goes for a jab but Kenichi dodges it and punches Mac in the gut.Mac coughs out some blood.Hang in the Mac i believe in you said Doc.They go back and fourth punching each other.Kenichi kicks Little Mac in the face.Little Mac goes down.One,Two.Mc gets up at two. That's right Mac show him who's boss.Mac goes for a uppercut but misses.Kenichi catches Mac in the air and flips him into the ground by grabbing his leg.1,2,3,4,5.Mac gets up at five.This guy is stronger then i thought.I need to finish this quickly.But i can't kill him.Mac hits Kenichi square in the stomach.Kenichi falls to the floor.1,2,3 Kenchi gets up at 3. I am not going down that easily.Kenchi gets up but Mac punches Kenichi again.Kenichi falls to the ground.finish him finish him chats the crowd.Little Mac looks at him and tries to walk away.If you leave now we will kil your friend Doc.Little Mac stops.Your choose kid.No Mac don't do it.Mac goes back to finish the job.Mac picks up Kenichi.He is about to go for the Star Uppercut but Kenichi Hits a quick blow to the stomarch knocking Mac to the floor. Finish him or we will kill your friend too.Kenichi looks to see a bunch of guys pointing guns at her.He goes back to finish Mac off but Mac gets up and uses his Star uppercut.It connects.Kenichi is throw in the air and comes down hard.The ref starts counting 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,in kenichi gets upin the middle of 9 much to the suprise of Mac. I am not going to let any harm Miru and get away with it.If that means going through you so be it.Mac goes for more jabs but Kenichi blocks it using his :Seikuken.Little Mac is surprised none of his hits are working.Kenichi hits Mac in the Stomach multiple times.Time to finish this.he throws Mac in the air.Mac came down and Kenichi kicked Mac in the head.Little Mac goes into the cage wall.Kenchi picks up Mac and delivers a final kick to the head killing him.Miu are you okay?Yes.Let's get out of here.Are new Champion Kenichi..Doc is crying.Mac why? K.O. Wiz:Holy Crap that was brutal. Boomstick:While Little Mac was able to beat a guy who was able to take down a building with a punch so has Kenichi. Kenichi has been able to take down and defeat various types of opponents who were more powerful then he is.Plus he has beaten similar opponents like Little Mac before. Wiz:Kenichi's training was far more difficult and treacherous then Little Mac has ever done.Hell kenichi has almost died a couple times while training with his master.Not to mention Kenichi has been in more life or death situations then Little Mac. Boomstick:While Mac has Subsonic speed thanks in part to outspeeding Piston Hondo who outran a bullet trains Kenchi has done that and more.He was able to see the shockwave bubbles of Shio and Akira.He was able to race a high speed truck.He was able to see Sakaki's and Hongo's high-speed movements.He is able to dodge attacks from close distance. Wiz:While Little Mac may be skilled in boxing that all he really has.While Kenichi knows varies types of martial arts.From these varies Martial Arts he has special techniques he learned.Kenichi can switch his stle of Martials Arts in a moments notice.So if one style of Martial arts doesn't work he can always go to another. Boomstick:I guess Little Mac couldn't punch out his way to victory. Wiz:The winner is Kenichi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Corpsey98